1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a navigation system having a map database which includes historical attributes. Embodiments of the invention relate in particular to a navigation system in which the map data are used to output an electronic map.
2. Related Art
Optical output devices are widely used in navigation devices. Such output devices may be used for outputting electronic maps. Since electronic maps may be displayed on screens of small and/or portable devices, they have the advantage of being versatile and compact. Data displayed on electronic maps may be easily modified and adapted, e.g., by changing the zoom level of the map portion displayed, by displaying additional objects that might be of relevance to the user, such as directional arrows indicating a direction change in a navigation device, or by highlighting objects that may be of relevance to the user. Three-dimensional maps may be of particular value to the user owing to their high recognition quality. Various map objects, such as certain buildings or other landmarks, may be included in three-dimensional maps or city models output to a user.